Como cambió nuestra vida
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Gouenji y Fubuki están a punto de casarse. Sin embargo aparece un muchacho en su camino y destruye su hermosa relación. Fubuki cambia, y Gouenji intenta recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste.
1. Mucho Frío

**I**

**Mucho Frío**

Me cambiaste por él.

Eramos tan felices. Incluso ibamos a casarnos.

Ya teníamos todo listo: Nuestra casa, las cosas, la fecha de la boda, nuestro viaje. ¡Todo era perfecto!

¿Qué salió mal?

¿Acaso yo no fui un buen novio? ¿Te molestaba demasiado? ¿Era desesperante? ¿Sentías que te quitaba espacio?

¿Qué cosa fue? ¡¿Qué hizo que dejaras de quererme?

Fue él.

Yo no sé que viste en él. Tal vez era que es más pequeño, más indefenso.

O tal vez que él y tú se parecen tanto que por ello decidiste que yo sobraba en tu vida.

Está bien. Yo lo acepté.

Tal vez yo no era tu felicidad ni tú la mía.

Solo deseo que seas muy feliz con él. De todo corazón lo deseo, y quisiera que supieras que no lo odio.

Porque tal vez tú jamás fuiste para mí.

En cambio tal vez él siempre estuvo en tu destino.

Que tengas mucha suerte y ojalá él y tú sí puedan formar una familia.

Fubuki estaba de pie mirando tristemente el atardecer sobre el puerto. Los barcos de carga apenas marchaban rumbo a su destino y dejaban una bonita danza del agua bajo ellos.

El viento mecía tristemente el platinado cabello y blanca bufanda de aquella bonita criatura con el corazón destrozado.

Hacía unas horas era el jovencito más feliz que pudiera haber existido; compraba ropa para él y su futuro esposo y había dedicado toda su mañana a verificar los detalles para su boda.

Y esta tarde, a escazas dos horas; había sufrido el dolor más grande de su vida.

Sin embargo lo aceptó y profundamente herido decidió marcharse y comenzar de nuevo.

Era verano. Hacía un mes su novio le había propuesto matrimonio durante la primavera; y tras haber sido novios por lo menos nueve meses, ahora ambos estaban decididos a casarse y formar un bonito hogar.

Fubuki soñaba con una casita pequeña y acogedora en un vecindario pintoresco; deseaba dedicarse por completo a su esposo y amaría la idea de adoptar un par de niños y criarlos junto a su marido.

La boda iba a ser en otoño. Él y su novio; quien estudiaba medicina y había conocido a su compañero en la universidad mientras éste cursaba artes y demás "tonterías" humanísticas, como dicen los hombres de ciencia; fueron presentados por un grupo de amigos cercanos y se trataron durante un par de meses.

Fubuki era sensible, y se había enamorado de su amigo en muy poco tiempo, aunque jamás le dijo lo que sentía por temor al rechazo; éste en cambio quedó enamorado de la delicadeza y bondad de aquel hermoso niño y le confesó sus sentimientos.

Fubuki sin poder creerlo le correspondió llorando aquel día, y tras esos bonitos nueve meses; fue el muchacho más felíz de todos.

Esperaba el otoño ansioso, aunque ninguno había terminado la carrera; ambos planeaban hacerlo pero ya matrimoniados.

Y cuando el otoño llegó y la fecha se acercó; Fubuki estaba solo mirando al mar y dispuesto a tomar una maleta e irse a cualquier lugar donde pudiera enterrar su dolor.

Marchitándose poco a poco; salió de su antigua casa con una maleta roja y se fue de la ciudad sin decirle a alguien.

Regresó a Hokkaido, su ciudad natal, y nadie más supo de él en un buen tiempo.

Pese a que él hubiera querido que nadie jamás lo encontrara; el destino sabe porque hace las cosas.


	2. Atardecer

**2**

**Atardecer**

-¡Gouenji! -Gritaba una amorosa y dulce voz desde el corredor. -¡Traje unas cosas encantadoras!

Era el atardecer.

-¡Todo luce tan bonito! ¡Deberías verlas y-

Al entrar a su futura habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Un muchacho dos años menor que él, de bonitos y brilantes ojos verdes, estaba sentando monamente sobre la cama. Las piernas pegadas al pecho, los brazos rodeándolas delicadamente; un bonito jovencito desnudo que miraba hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Y al lado, un muchacho moreno recostado boca abajo con una bonita sábana cubriéndolo hasta la cadera. Cabellos color crema ordenados perfectamente hacia arriba, tal cual una pintura: El cuarto oscurecido, una leve penumbra que invadía aquel lugar, el sol entrando débilmente por la ventana; intentando ocultar la atroz y bella escena de un muchacho y su amante maduro.

El muchachito de cabellos negros miraba al frente, a un destrozado e impactado Fubuki que dejaba caer sus bonitas bolsas de estraza sobre el alfombrado piso de aquella su habitación.

Aquel cínico y pícaro muchacho sonrió y le guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

Fubuki salió destrozado de la habitación y se echó a llorar corriendo a más no poder.

Una risita salió del jovencito, y su amante frunció el ceño y se meneó un poco.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó entresueños.

-Fubuki. -Respondió el chico sonriente sin dejar de ver la puerta.

-Hhnnn. -Gimió el muchacho. -Ya veo.

No dijo más nada y volvió a dormir.

Fubuki echó a llorar como nunca en su vida, una vez que salió de su futura casa; se dejó caer de rodillas en la acera y gritó profundamente dolido.

Sin embargo, aunque no dejaba de llorar, se puso de pie y echó a caminar penosamente hasta un lugar donde pudiera estar solo.

Shuuya Gouenji era el futuro esposo de Fubuki.

Un muchacho educado y encantador, serio y reservado que solía consentir y adorar a su novio.

Pero sucedió que conoció a un chico un par de años menor que él.

Al principio, Gouenji veía al muchacho solo como un chico al cual guiar y ayudar cuando sus tareas de biología le resultaran complicadas, pero poco a poco empezó a gustarle de verdad.

Toramaru había estado interesado en Gouenji desde que lo había conocido, y aunque muchas veces le insinuaba su interés y pretendía que salieran juntos; Gouenji solía rechazarlo, él amaba a Fubuki y de verdad deseaba casarse con él.

Que pena que al final Toramaru se saliera con la suya. Ya había tenido a Gouenji y habían salido un par de veces.

Él sabía que Gouenji estaba comprometido, y le pareció un reto digno de llevar a cabo.

Lo logró.

El hecho de que Gouenji no fuera tras Fubuki aquella tarde, obviamente quería decir que ya no lo amaba.

Tal vez jamás lo amó como tanto solía decirlo.

El hecho es que Fubuki aparentemente salía sobrando, y lo comprendió inmediatamente.

Tras aquella tarde, ni Gouenji ni Toramaru volvieron a saber algo sobre el pobre muchacho; al menos por un tiempo.


	3. Hokkaido

**3**

**Hokkaido**

Habían pasado cuando menos unos seis meses.

Fubuki se dedicaba a labores sencillas en aquella su nevada y bonita ciudad natal. Había comprado una pequeña casita y vivía acogedoramente en un bonito y pintoresco vencindario entre la nieve.

Unas dos o tres casitas estaban cerca de la suya, no mucha gente, sin embargo eran amables y solía saludarlos y charlar con ellos a gusto.

De un modo un tanto extraño; empezaba a interesarse por otra clase de cosas, aunque su vida en Hokkaido le gustaba mucho; también deseaba sentise útil y fue por ello que decidió iniciar una carrera. Aún estaba muy a tiempo, aunque no precisamente una especialidad en la que ya tenía y había logrado terminar con excelentes resultados.

Un día a comienzos de diciembre, mientras atendía una clase de literatura en la secundaria; fue mandado llamar.

Fubuki que trabajaba como suplente de profesor de humanidades; mientras le resolvían una propuesta de trabajo en otro estado; tomó su tiempo y salió bastante extrañado de su salón.

No había ocurrido algo así antes, simplemente fue a ver profundamente curioso.

La secretaria, una niña bonita y más o menos de la edad, le informó que alguien estaba a fuera de la escuela y que deseaba verlo.

Fubuki se emocionó. Creyó se trataba de algún empleado que le informaba había sido aceptado en la plaza de trabajo que había solicitado y profundamente agradecido con la secretaria, salió corriendo hacia afuera.

Muy entusiasmado abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir de Hokkaido en cuanto le fuera indicado, pero el gusto no le duró mucho.

Frente a él y a pocos metros de distancia; estaba Gouenji de pie con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque y parecía estar esperando a alguien.

De pronto entornó la vista y pudo ver a Fubuki.

Fubuki no estaba nada contento.

Gouenji se acercó.

-Fubuki. -Dijo levemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó el otro con indiferencia.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Preguntó Gouenji.

-No. -Respondió cortante el otro.

-Es muy importante.

-¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme? -Preguntó Fubuki. -¿Cómo lo hiciste? Yo no le dije nada a nadie.

-Fue un poco difícil. Pero finalmente di contigo. -Respondió Gouenji sonriendo, pero aquel gesto desapareció tristemente al ver a un Fubuki nada contento con verlo frente a él y mucho menos de haber escuchado tal cosa.

"-¿Cómo, has estado?

Fubuki no respondió.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió rumbo a la escuela.

-¡Espera! -Gritó Gouenji alcanzándolo. -¡Tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Es importante!

-Ya olvídalo. -Dijo Fubuki sin voltear a verlo.

Gouenji tomó el hombro de Fubuki y lo giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse cara a cara.

-Fubuki. -Dijo Gouenji suavemente con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos y en su voz. -Yo te extraño tanto.

Fubuki apretó los labios y bajó la vista.

-Pero yo no.

-Eso no es verdad, yo sé que tú me amas, ambos podemos,

-¡Vete! -Gritó Fubuki apartando a Gouenji. -¡Vete! ¡No te quiero aquí!

-Pero Fubuki,

-No. -Dijo éste más tranquilo.

De pronto sonrió y se acercó a Gouenji mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el antebrazo.

Gouenji sonrió, sus ojos brillaron.

Fubuki apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Gouenji y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreírse mutuamente fue como se postró casi pegado a su rostro.

-No pierdas tu tiempo. -Susurró amablemente. -Yo no quiero estar nunca más contigo.

El semblante de Gouenji cambió por completo.

-Pero yo te amo.

-No te confundas. -Siguió diciendo dulcemente aquel hermoso niño. -Yo hace mucho que dejé de quererte, y aunque no fuera así, yo no quiero estar a tu lado.

-No, no puedes decir eso. -Gouenji no podía creerlo.

-Toramaru seguramente podrá hacerte muy feliz, o cualquier otro muchacho. Lo sé, y sinceramente te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

-No Fubuki, no es por eso que vine, yo sé que lo nuestro puede repararse. -Entonces comenzó a llorar.- Yo sé que es muy difícil, lo que te hice fue terrible, pero yo de verdad te amo.

Fubuki simplemente sonrió.

-Buena suerte. -Dijo de último. -Tú eres un muchacho muy fuerte, y no mereces estar perdiendo tu tiempo aquí. Ve y busca algo que de verdad valga la pena.

Se apartó y regresó a la escuela.

Gouenji lo miró alejarse tristemente, y regresó a casa.

Era verdad todo aquello, Gouenji de verdad lo seguía amando.

A pesar de haber aceptado que Fubuki se fuera; en verdad estuvo con Toramaru cuando menos un mes, lentamente empezó a darse cuenta de que no lo amaba, simplemente le tenía cariño y sentía atracción por él; la misma que empezó a desaparecer poco a poco.

Pero Fubuki, a él lo extrañó y varias veces lloró por no tenerlo a su lado, sabía que era su culpa y por ello fue que empezó a buscarlo. Con ayuda de algunos amigos y la universidad fue como finalmente logró dar con él.

Tenía la esperanza de que Fubuki lo perdonara y volviera con él, pero no fue de ese modo y aunque le dolía en el alma; sabía que tal vez era lo mejor.

Sin embargo continuó viviendo con Toramaru en su propio departamento, aunque Gouenji no quería a su estudiante; creía entonces poder olvidar a Fubuki con él.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Incluso se casó con él. Pero sin alguna clase de resultados.

En cuanto a la casita; fue abandonada, aunque todas las cosas permanecieron intactas tal cual estaba planeado para después de comprarla; Gouenji no volvió a poner un pie en ella.

La habían estado rentando de un amigo, y ya vivían de vez en cuando en ella antes de casarse, ahora, simplemente no habría compradores. Probablemente su amigo decidiera rentarla o venderla a alguien más.

Tras aquel encuentro en Hokkaido con Fubuki; Gouenji no volvió a intentar buscarlo nunca más, aunque pensaba en él todos los días y lloraba amargamente el haberlo perdido.

Probablemente pudieron no volver a verse jamás.


	4. Otro Fubuki

**4**

**Otro Fubuki**

Tras casi cuatro años de no saber absolutamente nada de Fubuki; Gouenji estaba haciendo su vida aparte con Toramaru.

Éste era estudiante de biología, debía de reconocerse que tenía buenas notas y era bastante destacado. Tal vez por eso Gouenji se sentía feliz por él; a pesar de no haber logrado enamorarse; al menos sentía mucho cariño y alegría de verlo triunfar.

Gouenji ya era médico y solía acompañar a su novio a las prácticas, lo asesoraba y constantemente iban a seminarios juntos; podría ser perfecto si tan solo Gouenji no siguiera amando a Fubuki.

Resignado, finalmente aceptó su destino y le pareció buena idea comprarse una casa, tal vez en un futuro podrían mejorar las cosas. Pero si en casi 2 años y medio no habían mejorado, en dos meses o más no iban a cambiar.

Una tarde Gouenji recibió una llamada; su querido amigo, aquel el propietario de la casa que tenía planeado comprarle a Fubuki; había fallecido y había dejado la casa a nombre de ambos.

Por supuesto que fue una enorme sorpresa para Gouenji, completamente asombrado asintió con el notario el verse para recoger los títulos de propiedad y por supuesto las llaves de la casa. Éste ya se había encargado por supuesto de informarle por su parte a Fubuki y muy pronto vendría para aclararlo todo.

La cita era el sábado.

Gouenji se puso nervioso, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, estaba feliz de ver a Fubuki, pero le dolía en el alma el pensar en que aquella casa sí terminó siendo para ambos.

Cuando el fin de semana se acercó; Toramaru estaba por supuesto con Gouenji; ambos sentados en la mesa de la cocina con el notario esperando a que Fubuki apareciera.

-Me pregunto que harás con tu parte de la casa. -Habló Toramaru mirando la cocina olor a alcanfor completamente curioso.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. -Dijo Gouenji. Cientos de recuerdos invadían su mente velozmente y de no ser porque estaba Toramaru y una bonita notaria, probablemente lloraría.

-¿Está segura de que vendrá? -Le preguntó Toramaru curioso a aquella muchachita de cabello azulado corto.

-Más le valdría. -Dijo ella. -No puedo entregar la propiedad a menos que él esté aquí presente.

Gouenji miraba perdidamente al suelo, pensando en miles de cosas que fueron y que pudieron haber sido; de improviso tocaron el timbre y se despabiló completamente.

-Yo iré. -Dijo Toramaru.

Gouenji despertó sobresaltado y estuvo a punto de decirle a Toramaru que se detuviera, quería ser precisamente él, quien abriera y confirmara que se trataba de Fubuki. Deseaba verlo una vez más.

Pero Toramaru se adelantó y al abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Vaya, cómo has cambiado.

Escuchó Gouenji sobresaltado, intentando azomar la cabeza por afuera de la cocina rumbo al corredor.

-Pero pasa, pasa, te estamos esperando.

-Te lo agradesco, y vaya que tú también estás muy diferente. -Escuchó Gouenji de pronto. Esa voz, era Fubuki.

¿Pero por qué era tan amable con Toramaru?

Ambos entraron a la cocina.

Gouenji contuvo el aliento y se sorprendió de verdad.

Fubuki vestía formal: De saco y corbata, unos pulcros zapatos en línea y cargaba un pequeño maletín color chocolate en la mano derecha.

Usaba lentes de armazón negro y lucía serio.

-Buenos días, lamento mucho el restraso, mi transporte no llegó a tiempo.

-No se preocupe por ello. -Empezó a decir la bonita notaria acomodándose sus propios lentes de armazón rojo sobre el rostro. -Tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo aquí.

-Fubuki. -Logró decir Gouenji sin poder creer lo que veía. -Estás tan diferente.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias. -Respondió Fubuki sentándose al la izquierda de Toramaru.

Era como si fuera un Fubuki completamente diferente.

Tras una breve sesión; finalmente ambos recibieron de manos de la notaria los títulos y las llaves. Todo era de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Fubuki se dedicó a revisar detenidamente aquellos papeles; al parecer tenía cierto interés en ellos y Gouenji simplemente lo miraba a él.

-Todo parece en orden. -Dijo Fubuki. -Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya. -Dijo incorporándose. -Será mejor que elaboremos un contrato, yo no quiero nada.

-¿Qué planeas hacer entonces? -Preguntó Gouenji parándose de pie también.

-Bueno te venderé mi parte, haz lo que quieras con ella.

A Gouenji no pareció agradarle aquella idea.

-Con tu permiso y el de Toramaru, me retiro.

-¿No quieres comer con nosotros? -Preguntó Toramaru amablemente.

-Esa es una excelente idea, acepto. -Respondió Fubuki.

Gouenji estaba cada vez más confundido.

Al parecer, Fubuki estaba llevándose bien con el chico que le había robado a su prometido hacía años. Y a ninguno parecía importarle.

Entonces Gouenji creyó de verdad que había perdido a Fubuki para siempre.

Aquella tarde la pasaron a gusto, al menos los dos chicos, pues Gouenji permanecía distante intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Al final del día; salieron de la casa y cada quien fue por su lado. La próxima semana estaría terminado el contrato, y Gouenji tendría la casa para él solo.

Como si a él eso le importara.


	5. La Casa

**5**

**La casa**

Era sábado por la mañana.

Fubuki esperaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina a que Gouenji apareciera.

Tomaba una taza de café y miraba su reloj esperando a que llegara.

El Fubuki de hace tanto tiempo jamás hubiera hecho alguna de ambas cosas.

De pronto entró Gouenji con su juego de llaves y se encontró con Fubuki.

-Buenos días. -Dijo Fubuki. -Solo debes revisar el contrato y firmarlo.

Gouenji no dijo nada.

Fubuki apartó la taza de café e inclinando el cuerpo sacó de debajo de la mesa su portafolios; lo abrió y sacó el contrato junto con una pluma fuente.

Gouenji se sentó a su lado sin dejar de verlo tristemente.

-Leelo con calma. Te aseguro que todo está claro y bien expuesto.

Gouenji tomó la pluma y firmó sin más.

-No creo que sea conveniente que firmes cosas que no piensas leer.

-Confío en tí. -Obtuvo como respuesta.

-Si eso te basta. -Se limitó a decir Fubuki sin interés y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

Gouenji lo miró de reojo mientras firmaba la tercera de cinco hojas.

-Así que ahora eres,

-Abogado. -Continuó la frase. -Me sentí tan inútil y estúpido que quería hacer algo útil con mi vida. Humanidades, pero que estupidez.

-A mi me gustaba verte hacer poesía. -Dijo Gouenji intentando que Fubuki lo recordara y suspirara, en cambio sólo pudo ver una leve expresión como si recordase, o un intento de la misma.

-No muy eficiente.

-Me gustaba.

-Era absurda.

-Aquí te gustaba escribir, en esta casa, en el jardín, en todos lados.

Fubuki comenzó a carcajearse.

Gouenji terminó y suspiró molesto.

-Muchas gracias. -Dijo Fubuki ordenando las hojas y metiéndolas al maletín. -Si ocurre algún problema te mandaré llamar.

Salió de la cocina.

-Espera. -Dijo Gouenji haciendo lo mismo.

Fubuki salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia un bonito auto negro que estaba estacionado en la acera del otro lado de la calle.

-Necesito aclarar algo contigo.

-Habla.

-¡Pero veme a los ojos! -Gritó Gouenji.

Fubuki se detuvo al lado de su automóvil, Gouenji lo miró a los ojos como si mirara a un desconocido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

-Cambié, Shuuya. Las personas cambian.

-Pero ese no eres tú. ¡Fubuki, ese no eres tú! ¡Eres otro!

-Ya no vivas en el pasado. Un consejo, tu novio me cae bien, deberías llevarlo de paseo, hay un bonito parque cerca de Osaka que le encantará.

Fubuki entró al auto y se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Eres tan diferente. Ya ni siquiera sonríes, es como si no tuvieras sentimientos.

-Llevo prisa. -Se metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos del saco y sacó una tarjetita de presentación. -Este es mi número, si no quieren entregarte la casa solo llama y lo arreglaré.

Entonces encendió el auto y se alejó.

Gouenji simplemente no podía creerlo.

Fubuki era otro, y eso le dolió en el alma.

...

-¡¿Cómo que no te dieron la casa? ¡Pero si hablé con ellos personalmente!

-Bien, yo no puedo hacer nada. De lo contrario no te hubiera llamado.

-Hablaré con ellos.

Fubuki marcó frenéticamente los números del celular, estaba iracundo.

Las cosas no parecieron salir bien. Tras un ardua semana de intentar resolver el asunto de la propiedad por su cuenta; Gouenji no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Fubuki.

Al parecer había ciertos protocolos absurdos que debían cumplirse, una transacción tan eficaz entre ambas partes era una utopía.

Gouenji decidió no fastidiarse más a si mismo, y empezó a ver a Fubuki como un simple abogado.

-¡¿Qué clase de trato fue ese? ¡Debíste haberle dado la casa! ¡Todo estaba en orden!

Gouenji prefirió alejarse de los gritos de Fubuki y recorrió la casa.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, tenía años sin entrar a ella. De pronto, en el pasillo de arriba; pudo ver una caja de cartón con varios muñecos de felpa que se asomaban.

Se acercó curioso y sonrió al contemplar uno en especial.

Lo tomó en sus manos y bajó con él.

-¿Piensas resolverme hasta el otro sábado? ¿Acaso crees que tengo tu tiempo? No estoy sentado mirando como se oscurece el día, estoy tan o más ocupado que tú. ¡Eso espero!

Gouenji sostuvo a su amigo tras la espalda y una vez que Fubuki terminó de hablar, se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó serio.

-Tu casa y el nuevo contrato estarán hasta el otro sábado. -Respondió Fubuki molesto.

-Mira. -Gouenji le mostró aquel juguete. -¿Lo recuerdas?

Era un perrito.

Gordito y curioso, Fubuki solía amarlo; Gouenji se lo había comprado en una tienda de artículos para bebés. Era lindo de verdad, Fubuki se había enamorado a primera vista del juguete y lo quería tanto que solía decir que él y Gouenji eran sus padres.

Fubuki alzó la ceja. No tenía interés.

-Es nuestro hijo.

Fubuki empezó a carcajearse de verdad.

En cambio Gouenji, parecía no entender que Fubuki ya no era para él, sin en cambio se aferraba cada vez más a probar inútilmente lo contrario.

-Ya olvídalo. -Dijo Fubuki conteniendo la risa.

-No, porque ha sido una de las cosas más bellas de mi vida. El haberte tenido conmigo.

Fubuki con una sonrisa sarcástica y cruel, negó con la cabeza.

-Que pena, tú siendo tan brillante y todavía pensando en esas cosas. Deberías regalárselo a tu novio. Estoy seguro de que le encantará tenerlo.

"-¿Vendrán a vivir aquí, cierto?

-No, jamás traería a Toramaru a vivir aquí. Esta casa es nuestra, Fubuki.

-Como quieras. -Contestó nuevamente con indiferencia.

Gouenji miró a Fubuki fijamente y éste le correspondió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te volviste tan cruel?

-Mi vida era perfecta hasta este estúpido asunto de la casa. ¿Por qué simplemente no te quedas las llaves y haces lo que se te venga en gana? Yo no quiero nada de aquí. No me sirve.

-Pues si tú no estás aquí, entonces la venderé.

-Haz lo que se te de la gana. Es tuya, no mía.

Gouenji entrecerró los ojos.

Y entonces tomó a Fubuki fuertemente de los brazos acercándolo hacia él y lo besó desesperado.

Aferraba fuertemente su cadera con la mano izquierda mientras acariciaba desesperado su nuca y platinado cabello.

Fubuki sobresaltado aferró sus manos al cabello de Gouenji mientras éste lo levantaba de los glúteos y lo cargaba llevándolo hacia arriba.


	6. Caricias

**6**

**Caricias**

-Es la primera vez que estoy con alguien sin sentir absolutamente nada. -Dijo Fubuki recostado de medio lado dándole la espalda a Gouenji.

-Dímelo a mí. -Dijo éste. -Lo he estado haciendo durante casi cuatro años de mi vida.

-Que pena. -Dijo Fubuki y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Gouenji miraba a su respectiva pared, también le estaba dando la espalda a Fubuki.

-Debiste buscar a alguien más, sino te satisfacía aquel chico. ¿Para qué estar con alguien a quien no quieres?

"-Que mal, él me agrada mucho.

-Toramaru, es buen muchacho.

-Concuerdo.

Fubuki comenzó a buscar su ropa.

Gouenji se dio la vuelta y miró la espalda desnuda y blanca de aquella criatura.

Se acercó a ella y rodeó el cuello de Fubuki suavemente haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la cama, colocándolo sobre sus muslos.

-¿De verdad no sentiste nada? -Preguntó Gouenji mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-Ya no te quiero, Gouenji. -Contestó Fubuki mirándolo a los ojos. -De verdad ya no te quiero.

Gouenji se mordió los labios.

-Está bien. -Dijo entrecortadamente. -Perdón.

Soltó a Fubuki y éste pudo incorporarse otra vez.

-Sin embargo. -Susurró Gouenji. Y entonces se arrastró hasta donde Fubuki estaba y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Fubuki abrió los ojos asombrado.

-No voy a permitir que te vayas esta vez. -Susurró abrazando fuertemente a Fubuki. -Haré que vuelvas a quererme.

Tomó dulcemente su rostro y besó sus labios con amor.

Fubuki rodeó su cuello y le correspondió cerrando sus ojos. Acarició los oídos y nuca de Gouenji mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

-Yo te amo Fubuki. -Susurró Gouenji entrecortadamente mientras besaba su cuello. -Jamás he dejado de amarte.

-Gouenji... -Susurró Fubuki mientras sentía a Goenji bajar por su cuello. Miraba al techo y empezaba a llorar.

-No sabes como me odio por hacer lo que hice. -Siguió susurrando el muchacho de los cabellos color crema. -No sabes como desearía no haber echado a perder así nuestras vidas.

Fubuki lo abrazó.

-Cuando mejor estábamos, cuando éramos tan felices. -Gouenji se rindió y empezó a llorar abrazando a Fubuki.

Y nadie dijo algo más.

Simplemente se quedaron quietos. Abrazándose desnudos sin dejar de llorar.

Cuando cayó la tarde, estaban durmiendo plácidamente abrazados. Acurrucados dulcemente como si tuvieran mucho frío.

El primero en despertar fue Fubuki, quien suspiró y se pegó más a Gouenji.

-Tengo frío. -Susurró.

Gouenji despertó y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Traeré una cobija.

-No, yo quiero a canela. -Dijo Fubuki llorosamente.

Gouenji sonrió enamorado y besándole dulcemente la frente, se levantó.

Fubuki permaneció en la cama tapándose con la sábana, esperó muerto de frío un par de minutos y luego vio entrar a Gouenji con el perrito de felpa.

-Canela. -Dijo Fubuki feliz.

Gouenji besó dulcemente sus labios y le entregó al perrito.

-Ese es el Fubuki que yo conozco. -Dijo acariciando su rostro mientras lo contemplaba muy enamorado.

Fubuki era tan adorable; sonriente y con ojos brillantes mientras abrazaba a su perrito. Era encantador.

-Cásate conmigo. -Dijo Gouenji. -Cásate comigo y formemos nuestra familia.

-Pero,

-No volveré a hacerte daño. -Dijo Gouenji honestamente. -No quiero volver a perderte, Fubuki.

Fubuki besó a su amado amorosamente en los labios. Lo abrazó y suspiró con su pequeño perrito a un lado suyo.

-Empezaremos desde cero. -Dijo Gouenji acariciando su platinado cabello. -Nos iremos a vivir a donde tú quieras.

-Quiero vivir en una casita más pequeña y bonita que esta.

"-Lejos, muy lejos de aquí.

-Así será entonces. -Dijo Gouenji besando su cabeza y sonriendo muy feliz.

Había recuperado a Fubuki, ahora no lo perdería por nada.


	7. El Mar

**7**

**El Mar**

-¡Gouenji-kun! -Gritaba emocionado Fubuki desde la planta baja de la casa. -¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!

-¡Ya voy! -Escuchó como una lejana respuesta desde la habitación principal. -¡No tardo demasiado, solo unas cuantas cosas más y todo estará listo!

-Hum, he estado esperando quince minutos. -Dijo para sí Fubuki cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un leve berrinche. Meneaba el pie derecho de arriba abajo mientras miraba el suelo.

Estaba vestido para ir a la playa: Un short de mezclilla que le llegaba hasta más arriba de la mitad de los blanquecinos muslos suyos; con dobladillo de unos siete u ocho centímetros. Una camisa abotonada sin manga, medianos cuadros color mandarina con bordes oliva y verde pasto; le llegaba hasta el ombligo y la tenía atada con un nudo visible justo sobre éste.

Y unas bonitas sandalias naranja, lucía monamente encantador con una bolsita tejida llena de chucherías que sujetaba enfadado.

Inflaba las mejillas ya sonrojadas y entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -Dijo Gouenji bajando con una gran sonrisa.

Traía el resto de las cosas: Una sombrilla, bloqueador extra y una última toalla.

Vestía pescadores color gris hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y una camisa naranja con manga hasta el codo, desabotonada hasta la segunda abertura y lucía un auténtico colmillo de tiburón.

-Ya era tiempo. -Respondió Fubuki sin dejar de hacer su berrinche.

Gouenji sonrió encantado por aquella infantil actitud y colocó las manos en la cadera.

-No te compraré tu patito si sigues con esa carita. -Dijo amorosamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No! -Dijo Fubuki abriendo los suyos hermosamente. -¡Yo quiero mi patito! Prometiste que tendría uno y haríamos castillos de arena con él.

Gouenji empezó a reír y abrazó a Fubuki con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te extrañaba tanto, Fubuki. -Susurró.

Fubuki sonrió.

-Vámonos. -Dijo apartándose mirando a su novio dulcemente. -Nos están esperando.

Ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano.

Hacía seis meses Gouenji y Toramaru se habían separado y habían finalizado amistosamente. Incluso éste y Fubuki continuaban siendo amigos.

Tanto que acostumbraban salir juntos varias veces, era tan bonito, incluso Toramaru estaba con un muchacho ahora.

Y Fubuki y Gouenji finalmente se habían casado, y todo había sido hermoso.

Se habían mudado a una pequeña casita a dos horas de la playa. Hoy cumplían seis meses, y una bonita sorpresa los esperaba a ambos.

Para cuando llegaron a la playa, ya los aguardaba una persona.

Fubuki pudo vislumbrarlo desde el auto y cuando Gouenji se detuvo; inmediatamente abrió la puerta y aguardó con ojos bien abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Gouenji! -Dijo dichoso y volteó a verlo. -¡¿Crees que-

Éste asintió bajando del auto.

-Sí. -Dijo sonriente y sus ojos brillaron.

Fubuki casi llora y de inmediato se echó a correr hacia la playa.

Trastabillaba y se resbalaba, pero no importaba.

Una pequeña figura se vislumbraba, menuda y un poco regordeta.

Aquella bonita criatura sonrió al ver a Fubuki corriendo hacia él y de pronto hizo lo mismo para encontrarse finalmente a la mitad del camino.

Fubuki lo abrazó y tomó en brazos mientras lloraba.

-¡Éstas aquí! -Dijo besando las mejillas de su pequeña criatura de cabellos rosados. -¡Estás aquí conmigo!

Gouenji se acercó por fin y con ojos llorosos acarició el bonito cabello en capas de aquella criatura que abrazaba fuertemente a Fubuki.

-¡Gouenji! -Dijo Fubuki mirándolo y apartando al pequeño para que ambos se vieran nuevamente. -Está aquí.

-Sí. -Dijo Gouenji mirando amorosamente al pequeño y luego dirigiéndole la mirada a Fubuki. -Está aquí con nosotros. Tal como debía de ser.

-Sabía que así sería. -Dijo Fubuki besándole al niño la mejilla derecha. El pequeño cerró el ojo sonriente y empezó a reír.

Fubuki y Gouenji habían pasado meses intentando adoptar a un pequeño, y tras una larga espera finalmente lo habían conseguido.

Un hermoso niño que al ver a ambos por primera vez; sintió una cálida y bella sensación en el corazón y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ambos fueran sus padres.

Tanto Gouenji como Fubuki habían tenido el mismo sentimiento hacia él, e hicieron hasta lo imposible para que pudieran adoptarlo.

Finalmente, lo habían conseguido.

Se habían casado y habían adoptado a un hermoso niño al que le habían dado el nombre de Atsuya.

Ahora vivían como tanto habían deseado.

Juntos, en una pequeña casita y con un hermoso niño al que adoraban.

Ambos sostuvieron al pequeño de las manos y empezaron a caminar por el borde del mar.


End file.
